GrahamScott
by Go Ape With Nathan
Summary: Nathan was bored with a Vortex Club Party and he decided he would have much more fun with Vodka. And with Warren. So he decided to made him a little visit.


**Notes This is my first fanfiction! Oh God, GrahamScott is the perfect OTP. Also, I have this thing with neck kisses that I can't get enough of, oh well. Hope you like it and please leave a review!** **Anyway, let's start.**

\- x -

Warren was heading back to his dorm after being on a long two hours study-slash-kind-of-not-studying session at the science lab.

People were starting to appear at the main yard, some excited and frenetic, some just relaxing. Warren bit his lip; Nathan would probably show up anytime as he was going to the Vortex Club Party, of course. After all, he was like the representative or something like that.

He had ask Warren to go to the party but both of them knew they couldn't exactly be seen together in public and Warren would prefer the comfort of his warm bedroom then the boring (with bad music) pool party.

He didn't saw Nathan as he approached the dormitory so he thought about knocking at his door. He didn't have any reason to do so; he just wanted to be with him before the party. However, Warren realized it was a bad idea because there were too many people around, there was Hayden talking to Zachary who was texting… probably Juliet. Also Daniel reading the school board and Justin laughing and walking of the dorms with Trevor.

Finally, Warren entered his room and, almost forgetting to put his bag down, he lied down heavily on his bed, exhausted by all the work he had done during the day. He tried to get up to see if he would watch the last episodes of "Big Bang Theory" but his body didn't move and he eventually feel asleep.

 _Knock, knock, knock_.

"Wha-?"

Ugh…

 _Knock, knock, knock_.

Warren rolled himself along the bed. He sighed as he woke up. What time was it?

 _Knock, knock, knock_.

He sit up on his bed. _The door_. Someone was knocking at the door.

Ugh… He got up and slowly headed to it.

It didn't seem to be that late. Maybe a couple of hours passed by? He didn't know.

Warren yawned and opened the said door. Nathan Prescott was leaning against the doorframe with an expression of relief on his face as Warren had finally opened it.

"Finally, shithead! You were sleeping? Thought you'd be playing stupid games or so."

Warren ignored Nathan's comment and let the boy come into his bedroom, closing the door afterwards.

"Weren't you at that Vortex Club Party?" He was still sleepy but his eyes were now adjusting to the darkness around him.

"Got too bored with Victoria's complaining about your hipster friend shits." Nathan smirked and got closer to Warren when he raised his eyebrow as a response to Max's mention. Nathan ignored his look and proceed:  
"Also, they got out of booze. Some bitches stole a bunch of bottles and got fucked up. So I went to get some more." He said while lifting a bottle of Vodka with another smirk emerging from his mouth.

"Dude, you brought alcohol to the dorms?" Warren looked at him, all worried.

"Calm down, Graham, it's just booze, it won't bite you" Nathan put his hand at Warren's waist, pulling him closer. "But I will" He said looking at him. Warren's heart gave a jump and right after, he felt his lips meeting Nathan's.

He opened his mouth, letting Nathan's tongue slide in. Warren could taste _some_ alcohol that Nathan probably had had at the party. He didn't mind, though.

He felt a chill running through his body when Nathan grabbed him more tightly on his waist. He could feel the desire and need Nathan's lips were asking. He kissed more harshly making their teeth hit and bringing the boy closer. Nathan began kissing his jawline and getting down to his neck, leaving a track of saliva and biting Warren's heated flesh. He let out a light gasp:

"Nathan…" He felt the bottle rubbing his leg, which made him clear his mind. He pushed Nathan back a bit, just so their faces were inches apart.

"If you think kissing me is going to convince me to drink…"

"Then I'm probably right." He interrupted Warren and grabbed him by his neck, looking at him, his eyes craving for contact and love. Warren felt his body tense up by Nathan touch, feeling the cold he emerged, wanting to transform it to heat. He then relaxed when the lover kissed him again, making a lip lock. Nathan then began to move backwards to Warren's bed, never letting him go. He followed him, almost making him drop the bottle as he bit Nathan's bottom lip.

"Fine, I'll drink that stupid bottle with you." He said as he pushed Nathan to his bed. He didn't break eye contact. "But only for science purposes." Nathan smirked and opened the drink while Warren sat beside him. He cheered:  
"Sure, genius, science bullshit." He gave a large sip and then passed it to Warren.

\- x -

They were laughing at one of Warren's jokes. He was so cute and funny when drunk! Then, after a moment where their breaths reached their normal rhythm, Warren said:

"You know, you should pass by like this more often." He was leaning against the wall, with a smile on his face and Nathan could see he was relaxed.

"I knew this fucking geek image was bullshit! You totally love drinking! I bet you're a fucking party animal." He said giving a small laugh. He finished the bottle of Vodka, tossed it aside and climbed over Warren, feeling his heat in the air around him.

God, why was that fucking nerd so adorable?

He felt Warren moving under him as he said "Shut up." Pulling Nathan closer by his waist, making him tremble by his touch. He could smell the alcohol in Warren's breath but it only made him more attractive. Nathan loved when Warren did something more adventurous or out of the normal…

Warren's arms and their heat made Nathan tense up. _Shit_ \- he needed him so bad. That stupid fucking smile on his face. _Ugh_! Nathan kissed him for the second time that night and their mouths open, their lips dancing together in sync.

Tasting the alcohol in Warren's lips was much more fun than drinking it from the bottle. Geez, he missed his touch, his body against his own.

He could feel Warren slightly pulling his t-shirt up, his hands travelling through Nathan's back. Nathan arched them by the touch, amused by the entire warm and heat Warren was giving him.

Nathan sat up on Warren's lap, taking his shirt off and quickly kissing him again giving light sucks on his bottom lip, taking it between his teeth. Warren's nails were making their marks on his back. Nathan made his way down to the boy's neck, sucking and biting it at all the right points. Gasps started too emerged from Warren as a response.

They were a mess right now. Nathan's hair all disheveled, Warren's shirts were crumpled and his bed was a chaos of sheets and blankets. Nathan could not think clearly right now, not at all.

His hands slide down through Warren's sides to his waist and quickly they were rubbing Warren's skin under his two shirts. Warren moved away from the wall and Nathan helped him taking them off. He once back began to work on Warren's neck, feeling his heated skin and, honestly – _shit_ -, wanting to tear it off, marking it harshly. He bit his shoulder making it red. Warren moaned, his hands holding thigh on Nathan's back.

Nathan's heartbeat had increased a large amount but he could feel that Warren's was almost as quickly as his was. Small drips of sweat covered their skins but neither cared.

He felt Warren's hands at his sit belt, trying to push Nathan closer. They headed down, grabbing Nathan's cock – pretty hard. _Shit_! His head leaned backwards and he cried at Warren's touch. _Fuck_! Was that feeling amazing? He let escape another gasp at Warren's ear and the boy kissed him harshly, almost desperately.

Nathan wanted more – _fuck_ – so much more! Chills of pleasure were travelling through his body. His mouth was all over Warren giving light sucks at his shoulder, his chest, his stomach. He pulled Warren's trousers down, taking them off as well as his owns, leaving both of them just with their blue and red boxers. Warren breathe had become heavy and irregular.

Nathan leaned again over Warren and began to move above him, creating some sweet friction and touching him as much as he could. Warren's hazy eyes were looking at him with all that need, all that care. Those stupid beautiful eyes shut as Nathan hit Warren's sweet point, hearing him cry Nathan's name. Oh God, he wanted to _destroy_ Warren, _consume_ him! They needed more friction. His waist began to move faster and their moans became louder.

"Shit… Warren… H-how do you do this… to me?" Nathan said, his forehead leaning against Warren's one. He gave him an affectionate kiss.

"How do I - ah – do… what?" Their mouths parted, its sound echoing in the middle of the cold night. Nathan whispered in Warren's ear – _fuck,_ they were so close to each other – biting it between his words:  
"I don't know… You make me feel this… _Shit_ , W-warren!" He gasped as he hit a sweet point.

The boy smirked and, grabbing Nathan tightly by his waist, he changed positions, placing himself on top. Nathan let out a sigh of surprise. He though Warren was drunker or whatever. But – _shit_ – all he cared right at that moment was how close they were, how warm Warren was and how much more heated they should be.

The night got long as they thrown aside both of their boxers which became a part of the pile of clothes on the floor. At that instant, it was skin-to-skin; nails scratched on sweaty heated flesh, sloppy kisses surrounded by the silence in the room, moans and gasps escaped from both of them and it was _unbelievable_.

For all Nathan cared, being with Warren was way much better than that fucking Vortex Club Party. To be honest, being with that nerd made him feel much happier than almost anything… - alright, shit – anything, really!

The End


End file.
